


first date

by maplestreet



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 12:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18476140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maplestreet/pseuds/maplestreet
Summary: Hyunjin planned for the perfect date, except it didn't go the way she thought it would.





	first date

**Author's Note:**

> since it's @seulwans' birthday, i thought of writing a little 2jin drabble as a gift! hope you like it, aaron! owo

Hyunjin was super nervous.

 

This was her first date ever and it was with someone she really, really, _really_ liked. Despite the several distractions in the park, thoughts about possibly messing up in the most ridiculous ways still pooled her mind like crazy. What if she accidentally spills her drink? What if she offends her? What if she accidentally opens her mouth while chewing?

 

_What if she ends up hating me?_

 

Hyunjin’s grip on the picnic basket grew tighter.

 

“Hi!” A deep, familiar voice called out.

 

Hyunjin turned to the direction of the noise and saw the girl who’s been giving her _bbong bbong bbong bbong drrr_ feelings since day one.

 

“Hey, Heejin,” She managed to greet back but with a shaky voice.

 

“Sorry, have you been waiting long?” Heejin sat cross-legged beside Hyunjin.

 

“Not at all!” She lied. Their meet-up time was supposed to be thirty minutes ago but Hyunjin didn’t mind. She didn’t mind waiting for Heejin, even if she had to wait for another thirty minutes, thirty days, thirty years—she didn’t mind; as long as she still gets to be with Heejin. “I, uh… I brought some bread.”

 

“Ooh, looks tasty!” Heejin clapped her hands rapidly like a little kid as she peeked into the basket (which Hyunjin found _extremely_ cute).

 

They eat and talk about their daily lives with Heejin carrying the conversation and Hyunjin listening to her with undivided attention. Hyunjin was so focused on Heejin she already forgot about how much she was overthinking just a little while ago. It was crazy how much Heejin puts her at ease like this.

 

Both girls continued to hang around in the open field until a loud clap of thunder ripped through the air and caused them to jump in their seats.

 

“We should head to shelter,” Hyunjin hurriedly grabbed all their belongings and secured it under her arm, but before they could even get halfway towards the clubhouse, the rain already started to pour heavily. By the time the two girls got under the roof, they were already drenched in rainwater.

 

“Oh no no no no no no nooooooo,” Hyunjin dropped to her knees and rested her face on her palms. “This is a disaster! I’m so sorry, Heejin. I should’ve checked the weather forecast for today!”

 

“Hyunjin,” Heejin knelt beside Hyunjin and put a hand on her shoulder. “It’s alright. Running in the rain was fun! It was the most fun I’ve had since Chaewon almost set the school on fire.”

 

“But still,” Hyunjin whined. “I didn’t want to mess this up. When you asked me out, I’ve been planning like crazy since then. I wanted this to be perfect because I really, really _like_ you, Heejin and I really wanted to impress you!”

 

Heejin was surprised by Hyunjin’s unexpected confession and by the time Hyunijn realized what she had done, she buries her head under her arms.

 

“Oh my god, did I just say that?” She groans. “This is so embarrassing.”

 

Heejin smiled. “Hey,” She says softly as she leaned towards Hyunjin. “I didn’t ask you out because I wanted a ‘perfect date’ with roses and serenades and stuff like that.”

 

“You wanted roses and serenades?” Hyunjin looked at her with a troubled expression.

 

“No! That’s not what I meant,” Heejin chuckled and playfully smacked the other girl. “I mean, I asked you out not because I wanted all that typical fluffy stuff, but because I just wanted to be with you. Because I really like you too, Hyunjin.”

 

Hyunjin couldn’t believe her ears. Did she hear that right? Was she sure the rainwater didn’t mess up her hearing?

 

“What?”

 

“I like you,” Heejin’s smile grew wider when her eyes locked with Hyunjin’s. “I can say it again and again if you want.”

 

“I like you,” Hyunjin grinned.

 

“I like you,” Heejin repeated, moving closer to Hyunjin.

 

Hyunjin felt like her chest was about to explode because Heejin was insanely close to her the tips of their noses were almost touching. Hyunjin knew for sure if she moved the slightest bit the outcome would be inevitable. Half of her was scared, but half of her knew she wanted it to happen anyway.

 

“I li—” Before Hyunjin could finish her sentence, Heejin closed the gap between their lips.

 

Hyunjin closed her eyes shut and tried to take in the moment as much as she could.

 

This was her first date, first kiss, first girl she ever liked and she was so, so thankful that all three happened at once.

 

Their lips parted but Heejin’s forehead was still on Hyunjin’s.

 

“I like you,” Hyunjin says with more confidence. “You didn’t let me finish.”

 

Heejin giggles and rests her head on Hyunjin’s shoulder, eyes still not breaking contact. “I like you too, Kim Hyunjin.”

 

…

 

**_2 days later_ **

“How is she?” Sooyoung is sat on the couch, her feet propped up on the coffee table.

 

“Sooyoung, I think the rain made her delulu,” Jiwoo yeets herself onto the couch and hugs her girlfriend’s arm. “She kept saying ‘I like you’ to the ceiling, I didn’t know what to do.”

 

The older woman sighed. “Whipped.”

**Author's Note:**

> twt: @lovecherrylipse  
> cc: @lovecherrylipse
> 
> i'd love to hear feedback! owo


End file.
